nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zion
History Zion is a planet about double the size of New Earth. It is mostly peaceful, with warfare being very rare. It is home to many different species of plants and animals. It has 4 seasons, however only 3 are noticeable. The spring, where the temperature warms up, and plants grow. This is the greenest season. The summer, the hottest point of the year at around 65-75 degrees. This is the longest season. Lastly, there is the winter. The winter on Zion gets extremely cold, down to temperatures of negative 80 degrees. The oceans freeze over and everything grows frost. Most plants die during this time. The winter is the shortest season, lasting around only 60 days. Due to extreme temperatures in the winter, most species on Zion have adapted, and are able to withstand more cold temperatures. Zion has 2 moons, Hykaria and Cobiotov. Race The main race on Zion is Elaerin. Elaerins look just like normal humans. However, there are mutiple attributes separating the two. For one, Elaerins are able to withstand much colder temperatures than humans. However, their bodies can also heat up faster, forcing them to drink a lot of water and stay in cool places often during the summer. Elaerins are known to be faster, but slightly weaker than humans. They are also very smart. The other race on Zion, consisting of about 3 percent of the population is Taroan. They are much like Elaerin, except Taroans can see well in the dark, and only eat plants. Taroans enjoy gambling and games of chance. Language Although there are many different languages on Zion, about 94 percent of the population (Taroan and Elaerin) speak Larish. Larish speaking sounds like English, but has a very noticeable accent. The written language consists of letters from the alphabet (31 letters) and many different symbols. The Larish number system is mainly made from dashes and circles. Landscape Zion is made up of 73 percent ocean. The oceans are vast, with many scattered islands (some inhabited) within them. The Zion oceans are freshwater, and provide the main drinking water supply for the planet. In the winter, they freeze over, but under a few feet of ice there is water still. On land, there are 2 major biomes. The first is a thick, tall forest. The trees are large and tall, and are very green. The forests have many small and a few large rivers and mountains or hills in them. The other biome is Desert, with many sand dunes, smaller trees, and ponds of freshwater. Storms Zion is also known for its severe weather and storms. In the summer there are rare electrical storms - which are usually non-stop lightning storms, lasting from anywhere between 5 and 48 hours. These electrical storms usually lead to very long power outages, depending on the severity of the storm. The power outages are usually 6-10 days long. In the winter there are often blizzards. These along with the freeze make being outside a very bad idea. It is nonstop snow for hours. Although it does not pile up easily, it decreases outside visibility a lot, and lowers the temperature a few degrees more. These storms are often combined with strong winds. In the spring there are not usually storms, but every few years there will be a very heavy rain, that raises the ocean level. Due to evaporation between those years however, the severe rain just balances out the water that was lost. This has been a constant cycle, giving Zion a sustainable water source. Government (*tba*) Category:Locations Category:Planets